I Close My Eyes
by Miss Wingletts
Summary: A very short piece from Asuka's POV. Too much alcohol has left her vulnerable and Kazuya sees something in her he wants. Derived from the real Tekken plot. Rated a strict M for strong adult themes, sexual references and language.


_Hello readers! First of all this is not my first fanfic, but it is the first I am posting as I currently have two much longer ones in progress. I made this as a change from the two much happier and light hearted fanfics I am writing, and opted for a more surreal and extreme situation to test my writing capabilities. I am aware that this is quite severe and short, but I wanted to make it so it left an impact. I am a huge fan of Tekken and I by no means think Kazuya would put someone in this position, although perhaps his devil side would and that is what I have opted for in this piece (I wouldn't call it a story it's too short). It is written from Asuka's point of view, as I wanted to explore two new characters I haven't yet written about. (my other two stories are based around Anna and Lee and Steve and Julia.) I hope this doesn't offend anyone! Happy reading… or sad reading… whatever the response I elicit may be!_

_oh and I don't own Tekken or the characters, Namco do etc etc... why do we have to put that? do they really sue? _

**

* * *

**

**I close my eyes**

**He is a phantom in the night.**

I watched, utterly intoxicated with alcohol and other foreign substances, as he clicked the door shut. The noise hammered through my head, sending shockwaves sparking wildly. Alarm bells rang and I was feeling decidedly nervous. My mind screamed at my body to get out of there, but my legs were unable to respond. I felt light years away, trapped in a useless body, so lifeless and limp, yet my brain was buzzing with energy. I felt oddly alert all the same. I observed the smirk that cultivated across his face, an evil proliferated through his eyes and his malicious intentions became clear. How had I so stupidly gotten into a position like this? As he moved towards me, the shadows cast from the moon hitting trees and objects fell across his face. He became pale and ghastly. His long fingers reached for me, touching me all over. A clumsy hand tried to counter his, but I soon found them pinned, along with the rest of myself to the wall. I hit it with a vicious thud, my head throbbed from the impact. I couldn't contemplate what he was about to do. I was always in control, why not now, when I needed it the most? The party outside was wild and lively. While the room I was detained in dead silent and bleak. Just about every contestant from the king of iron fist was out there, except me. And _him_.

I tried to scream but a massive hand engulfed my jaw, my cries amounting to nothing more than muffled sobs. In attempting to contain my yelps, he had freed my wrists, and I brought an uncoordinated one down onto his head. I observed in terror as it bounced off from him, and he appeared to almost take sheer pleasure in my pathetic endeavors.

"I'm evil" He breathed into my ear.

_No shit._

I felt his hand ram itself up my skirt. Did I just see his eyes shine red?

_You dirty bastard._

His fingers fumbled around, the tips searing each inch of skin they came into contact with, adulterating it with impurity. I witnessed, almost as if I were an onlooker, as my under pants trailed down my legs, his own legs pushing them down. His hands became increasingly more urgent and he began clutching at me madly. Heavy sighs escaped him and I tasted the bitterness of his breath. I experienced the sheer strength of his chest as he used his body to continue to pin me against the wall, while he undid his belt and buckle. His pants fell precariously to the floor, and like my own, hovered around our ankles.

I felt exposed and he looked it. I was about to have a part of me stolen, ripped from within me unjustly. This was meant to be for my first love, but in one selfish act he was about to ruin everything. _And me. Why me?_ There were plenty of other attractive females out there. My answer was handed on a silver platter. I suppose it was the least he could do.

"You know why Asuka? Because you remind me of Jun. You look like her and you fight like her, she was my first and only love. She was taken from me Asuka, the devil took her and then he took me. So now I haven't a care in the world, and I am going to take you too"

_Shut up, shut up! This isn't right. Rape is meant to be silent. _Why was he talking, why was he telling me this?

His erection was scraped against my legs, and he didn't take anytime in thrusting it between them.

_He wasn't in yet, there was still time. Someone could save me. Anyone. _

For the first time that night and ever, I felt his lips belt onto mine. I wrenched my neck this way and that but it was futile. Kazuya brutally pinned into me harder, rendering it impossible to move my head. His ferocious mouth engulfed mine, his tongue aggressively invaded and assaulted my own.

Menacing thumps pounded against the door and they echoed through the room. Although they caused an unpleasant ache in the back of my head, they were music to my ears; Kazuya panicked. Urgency struck though him and his frustrations were driven into physical form. I was the victim, receiving it viciously and deeply.

"Asuka? Are you in there?"

He ripped through me, and in doing so tore through the tranquility. Pain surged through my body and I wanted to yell. I wanted to scream at him, belt him, inflict the same pain back. I wanted to call out to the person at the door. _I am in here, please don't go away, don't leave me._

I felt myself tear, as did my heart. Blood tricked down my leg, as tears did my cheeks.

Kazuya had a moment of weakness, both his hands left my mouth and hands to grip at my thighs.

I screamed. I yelled. I shrieked as loud as I could

"Oh my Gosh, Asuka what's happening?" The voice became desperate. So did I.

"Help me! Don't leave"

But his hands realized their mistake and my mouth was smothered again. His annoyance at his own stupidity apparent, I again bore the brunt and felt as my body received a more forceful pounding, much more ferociously, like a lump of dead meat. He was making me pay for calling out.

"I won't leave Asuka" A male's voice returned. I heard him yell something. I heard blasphemy in many different languages. The door shuddered and shook. The lock creaked and the music out there ceased.

Then it came, like an angelic apparition. Light tore through the room, it splintered every dark corner, no crevice was left untouched. I saw Jun's face, it was desolate and disapproving. Kazuya saw it too. He immediately let go of me and fell to the ground sobbing. It was almost as if he were a different person. Malice was replaced by desperation. I felt an evil presence escape the room via the window, somehow I knew it had something to do with her. I was left a trembling heap, huddled against the wall. I squeezed my eyes together tightly, as did my thighs. Dry tears bathed my cheeks. When I opened my eyes seconds later Hwoarang was leaning down beside me, the room still flooded with angelic light. My eyes darted for the comfort of Jun but she wasn't there. Had she been a fugitive of my imagination? An accumulation of my mind's eye when I was in such desolation? I felt a warm hand stroke my face, other fighters had invaded the room, scanning for the offender. But like Jun's spirit, he was no where to be seen. Hwoarang scooped me up in his muscular arms and carried me towards the source of the light, the door. He spoke softly to me, but I didn't catch nor comprehend what he was saying. I gazed up into his face. It was panic stricken and restless and mirrored my emotions, but I knew the worst part was over. Even though I still wasn't sure exactly what _it_ was. Had it just been a phantom of the night? Perhaps a mirage due to the concoction of alcohol and other things?

As Hwoarang lay me down on an unfamiliar bed in a room I didn't know, I motioned for him to lie with me. I didn't like him whatsoever but I needed him there. Unspoken words formed between us and he obeyed. I allowed him to wipe dried blood off me, the last shrouds of evidence that some malevolence had transpired that night. I heard him swear in his native tongue, the words were bitter but I couldn't understand them, and for that I was grateful. One thing I was certain of was that I was safe with him, no matter how riled up he appeared. But even as I lay there in silence, into the wee hours of the morning, I couldn't contain my mind from whirring over recurring thoughts. I had heard about Jun, she was in my bloodline. She was a part of me and I had something Kazuya wanted. What had Jun been able to give him that I also could? Even in all my utter confusion I did realize something that was certain. To this day, no one including me, really knows what happened that particular phantom like night.

* * *

_There we are guys, my first published fic! I must say it is not my usual writing style, but there are hidden topics behind what I have written that goes with the Tekken storyline. For those of you that have Tekken 5 you would know that Asuka has the ability to repress the devil gene, much like Jun. (It is shown in her ending movie) It is also shown in Kazuya's T5 ending how humanly emotions are overcome with possession from the devil, so even though Kazuya himself would not do this, his devil self may very well. Is it just me or is Asuka very much like Jun:) thanks for reading!_


End file.
